muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleepover Party On Sesame Street transcript
Cold Opening Murray: "Hey, kids, what's the word on the street?" Various Young Kids: "Excitement." Murray: "That's right, now can anybody give all of us a definition of excitement?" Female Lavender Whatnot: "It's a feeling of great enthusiasm and eagerness." Murray: "You got it right, now on with the show." Scene [Sesame Street Upbeat Theme Music In Background] Baby Bear: "Oh my gosh, this is vewy exciting." Telly: "You said it, Baby Bear, my good friend." Telly: "Oh hi there, welcome to Sesame Street, today's a very exciting Friday weekend for all of us, you know why?" Baby Bear: "Tonight's gonna be ouw sleepovew pawty, which is weally exciting." Telly: "And we've invited everybody, including Bob, Leela, Mando, Nina, Alan, Gina, Chris, Gordon and Susan." Baby Bear: "And behold-" Baby Bear looks around for his duffel bag. Baby Bear: "Wait just 1 minute, whewe'd I put my duffwe bag? I know, I left it back at home in my cottage, I'll be wight back, Telly, I'm going home to my cottage to get my dufffwe bag, so you stay wight hewe and be in chawge of evewything." Telly: "Alright, Baby Bear, I'll keep charge of everything." Baby Bear leaves to get his duffel bag from his cottage. Telly walks around making sure everything doesn't go hay-wire. Alan: "Hey, Telly, you wanna help me and Chris prepare the dinner and dessert specials?" Telly: "Why sure, of course, Alan, I would love to help you guys out." Telly, Alan and Chris go inside Hooper's Store to make the dinner and dessert specials. Inside Hooper's Store Chris: "Now, Telly, what we're gonna do is make pigs in blankets and ants on a log for the dinner special." Alan: "And for the dessert specials, we're gonna make rainbow colored marshmallow popcorn balls." Telly: "Oh boy, those sound yummy good." Chris: "Now let's begin with the pigs in blankets, 1st, we preheat the oven to 375 degrees fahrenheit." Alan preheats the oven to 375 degrees fahrenheit. Chris: "Next, we drain out 14 ounces of beef Li'l Smokies, (he does so.), then we unroll the crescent roll dough on the baking pan, (he does so.) then we put each and every single 1 of them on here, then wrap them all up." Chris puts the beef Li'l Smokies on the crescent roll dough, then wraps them all up, 'til the oven temperature reaches 375 degrees fahrenheit. Telly: "It's time to put the pigs in blankets in the oven." Chris puts on his oven mitts, puts the pigs in blankets in the oven, closes the oven door and sets the timer for 10 minutes. Alan: "And while the pigs in blankets are baking, we can begin making rainbow colored marshmallow popcorn balls." Telly: "How are we gonna make them?" Alan: "Well, 1st, you take some rainbow colored marshmallows and some rainbow colored popcorn, put some rainbow colored frosting on it, and there you have them." Telly: "Wow, those will be good for the sleepover party." Chris: "We know they will, Telly, now you can go help Leela, Mando, Nina, Gina, Uncle Gordon, Aunt Susan and Bob set up the chairs, tables and sleepin' spots." Telly goes out to help Leela, Mando, Nina, Gina, Gordon, Susan and Bob set up the chairs, tables and sleeping spots. Leela: "Hey, Telly, we're so thrilled you're here to help out." Mando: "Now here are some chairs that you can help set up." Telly helps them set up the chairs, tables and sleeping spots. Nina: "Wow, Telly, you did a real good job doing that." Gina: "Yes, of course, things are looking nice around here." Telly: "I know, you guys, but it's too bad Maria, Luis and Gabi aren't living here, they would've been amazed." Nina: "I know that, Telly, but they sold their apartment for me to live in right now." Telly: "Thank goodness." Gordon: "And Susan and I still have our apartment." Telly: "That's good, that's good." Susan: "And we can still have lots of fun and excitement." Bob: "Good thing I got the music stereo sound speakers all hooked up." Telly: "Now we have everything prepared for mine and Baby Bear's sleepover party." Grover: "Hey, everybody, we're all here, and I brought my bright red sleeping bag." Ernie: "I brought my rubber ducky sleeping bag." Bert: "I brought my pigeon sleeping bag." Herry: "I brought my glow in the dark sleeping bag." Cookie Monster: "Me brought sleeping bag with cookies and cupcakes painted on it." Count Von Count: "And I brought my bat sleeping bag, that has 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 bats on it." Big Bird: "Well, I still have Radar and my nest." Farley: "And I even brought my sleeping bag with the sea turtles on it." Chris: "Hey that's nice, well, now that everybody's here, I'm gonna read the list of what comes 1st and what comes next: Number 1: we have fun thrilled games and activities, number 2: we do the YMCA, number 3: we have the dinner and dessert specials and last but not least number 4: we all turn in for the entire night." Elmo: "Boy, Elmo sure agrees with that stuff." Forgetful Jones: "You said it, pardner." Placido Flamingo: "What a wonderful sleepover party this is turning out to be." Chris: "I'm lucky you all agree with me, and I'm thrilled you're listening to the rules on my list." Sherlock Hemlock: "Thanks a bunch." Muppet Friend/Guest Star Guest Star: "Hi there, kids, (Guest Star's 1st name) here, and today, Telly and I are gonna present the word Hilarious, give me an example, Telly." Telly: "Most things are hilarious such as knock-knock jokes and silly putty." Guest Star: "That's exactly right, Telly, those are all hilarious things." Telly: "Hey, (Guest Star's 1st name), knock, knock." Guest Star: "Who's there?" Telly: "Orange." Guest Star: "Orange who?" Telly: "Orange you lucky things will never go hay-wire?" Guest Star: "I guess that is pretty hilarious." Fade to a black screen.......... Song (reboot from the Sesame Street classics with the voice talents from Matt Vogel, Eric Jacobson and Bill Barretta, who are replacing the late great Jerry Nelson, succeeding from Frank Oz and replacing the late Jim Henson respectively) Rocky: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Rocky: AAAAH, AAAAAH, AAAAAH, AAAAH, AAAAH! Rocky's Mother and Roberta come in Rocky's room. Rocky's Mother: "Oh, Rocky, Rocky, Rocky, it's alright, Mama's here, Rocky, yeah, Mama's here." Rocky's Mother: "Oh, Roberta, isn't your little baby brother cute? ohh." Rocky's Mother leaves Rocky's room. Roberta: "Well, everyone thinks you're special, but all you ever do is cry and yell, can't you do anything but cry? huh? hmmm...." Rock And Roll Music Playing In Background Rocky: I cry in the morning, I cry at night I cry, cry, cry when I get uptight I cry for my bottle I cry for my doll I cry-eye-eye 'til they hear me call '' ''oh my how I can cry I wish I could speak, but I gotta shriek If I wanna stay warm and fed and dry, I cry AAAAAAHHHHHH! I cry for my blanket I cry for fun I cry-cry-cry when I'm all undone I cry for my rattle I cry for my snake I cry 'til it's more than you can take '' ''Oh my! How I can cry I wish I could talk, but I gotta squawk If I wanna stay warm, and fed and dry, I cry AAAAAAAAAH! I cry when I need some sympathy I cry 'cause it always works for me I cry when I need a little help I cry and scream and push and yelp and cry AAAAAAAAAH! I cry for attention I cry for food I cry when I'm coming all unglued I cry for a cookie I cry for some juice I cry 'cause I feel like cuttin' loose '' ''Oh my How I can cry I wish I could speak, but I gotta shriek If I wanna stay warm and fed and dry, I cry AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH... Stops Playing Rocky: AAAAH, AAAAH- Rocky's Mother: "Oh, Rocky, Rocky, are you alright? ohh.....oh, you're always crying, oh, I wish you could talk Fade to a black screen........... Category:Transcripts Category:Sesame Street season 47 transcripts